In Too Deep
by shikamaru roxs my soxs
Summary: Continuation of Sweet Dreams: Sago has been kidnapped by Gyasa for bait and "personal use". Mushra, Kutal, and Yakumo must track him down and rescue him before it's too late... Currently being re-written! WOOHOO!
1. He's where?

CHAPTER ONE! WOOH!

A/N: This is the story that _Sweet Dreams_was a prologue too. I recommend you read that, but if you are too stubborn and/or lazy, here's an overview: Sago is being all emo/depressed. When he goes back to camp he gets last watch, and is kidnapped when he starts his watch. Tada… ANYWAYS… I'm aiming for approx. 2000 words per chapter, 'cause that ensures that they aren't too long/short. We'll see if I make it.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SHINZO… but it'd be pretty sweet if I did… though it'd all be based around Sago…

------

Sago's head snapped up as he heard the loud bang of a metal door slamming open.

"Wakey, wakey, Sago. I have to tell you all about your demise…" The slick, familiar voice of none other than Gyasa slid over to where Sago sat chained to the wall, helmetless and helpless.

"What do you want with me…?" Sago narrowed his eyes as the reptile sauntered over, stooping down to his level.

"Well, seeing as you _are _helplessly tied and hopeless, I guess I'll tell you. You see, Sago, you are bait. I know you are the weakest, and the one most likely to realize that I was behind this had I abducted anyone else. I know your friends will come looking for you, and I purposely left the hint that you were at the Acid Lake. That and…" Gyasa's face slid close to Sago's, his breath whispering in Sago's ear. "…I've never had a slave as pretty as you."

Sago gulped. If that statement meant what he thought it did, he was going to be- 'NO!' He scolded himself. 'I'm not going to let him control me.'

"Tsk. Such a defiant look, yet no way to back yourself up. Don't worry, though. I love breaking the hard ones…"

Gyasa left, leaving Sago alone in the dark to his thoughts.

-----

"Come on Sago, you've gotten yourself out of worse…" Sago sighed to himself as his brain reminded him 'But you've always been able to Hyper-Form in those situations…' 'Crap. I can't Hyper-Form without my helmet, and even if I could, it wouldn't help any… Hmm… I wonder…' Sago glanced around as much of his cell as he could. 'As I thought, no water. Crap. Gyasa must've had the cell dried before putting me in here.' Sago's thoughts were interrupted as his cell door creaked open, and a snake-like servant came over and yanked him up.

"Get up. You've got to get ready." The servant's voice was that of a snake also.

"For what…?" A confused Sago was dragged out into a hall, and then lead down a series of corridors.

"For Master Gyasa, of course…"

-----

"GRAAAAAH!!!" A loud yell was heard as the extremely pissed-off Mushra's mood worsened. "Where is he…?!? That guy said that they were headed in this direction…" Mushra was practically pulling his hair out from frustration. The four of them had been searching all around the lake for two, maybe three days.

"Mushra, not to be a downer, but maybe that man lied…?" Kutal suggested from behind Yakumo.

"That bastard! I bet whoever has Sago paid him off to lie to us…" Mushra was about to run back and find the man who had told them which direction to go in when Yakumo grabbed his arm.

"No Mushra. You need to concentrate on finding Sago, not getting revenge. Going after that man will only waste more time. We just need to think about where Sago could possibly be, and head there." Yakumo attempted to talk Mushra out of his blinding rage. "Come on now, let's put or head together and think."

"Yakumo's right Mushra, we must not get hot-headed. Now, who do we know that has a death wish for Sago who is still alive…?" Kutal pondered. "We know Ryuma is dead, Lanancuras is dead too… What about that one man with the snake for hair…? What was his name…? It began with a 'G' I think…"

Mushra, who had finally gotten his temper back into check, decided to join the conversation at that point. "Gyasa. His name was Gyasa. I don't remember what happened to him… although I'm pretty sure Mushrambo killed him… but with his whole 'I can't die because I'm an annoying ass' thing could have kept him alive…"

Yakumo spoke up, "Anyone who wanted a part of Mushrambo could've taken him too…"

A depressed silence fell over the group as they realized that they had no idea where to start searching. Suddenly, Mushra's stomach groaned in protest from lack of food. "Heh... Looks like I'm hungry… Hey, Kutal, do we have any food?" Mushra watched the tubby cat dig through their supplies.

"I'm sorry, Mushra, seems we ran out, but I did see a town a little bit back…" Kutal gestured in a general direction behind himself.

"Alright. I suppose we need food to keep our strength up, right…?" Mushra jumped onto his little hover board, and, making sure Yakumo was safe in Hakuba, he took off behind Kutal. 'We'll find you, Sago. We have to…'

-----

Sago shivered. After being thrown into a room off the possibly 30th hallway he was dragged down, he had been grabbed by the servants and (rather forcibly) stripped of his clothing.

"What a fine ssspeccimen…" a slight hiss from behind him forced Sago to whip his head around to find out who was talking. "But then, Marine Enterranss ussually are…" The strangest Enterran Sago had ever seen stood before him: It looked like someone had mixed a yellow snake with a crocodile. "My name is Eriss, boy, and you will lissten to what I tell you to do. Firssst, if you don't do as I ssay, I will make sure Masster Gyassa knowss, and punisshess you duly. Ssecondly, behave, for I will ssedate you if need be. And thirdly, don't try anything funny. You are the lowesst here, and you have to remember that."

Sago gulped. It sounded like he was in for the ride of his life.

Eris snapped her fingers and the remaining servants in the room grabbed Sago and dragged him into what looked like a bathroom, but with nothing but a small bucket of water and some rags. 'Not enough to do much damage,' Sago noted of the measly amount of water.

"Don't get any ideasss…" She had seen the furtive glances Sago had been giving the bucket of water.

Sago snapped his head up to glare at her, venom shining brilliant in his eyes. Eris just stared back. She snapped her fingers again, and the bucket of water was heaved onto Sago head while other servants started washing him with their rags. 'It feels so weird to be washed by someone else…' Sago's mind complained. "What does Gyasa want with me…?" Sago decided to take his mind off the strange sensations of others washing his body and get actual answers.

"Masster Gyassa to you, inssolent boy! And I thought you were the intelligent one…He wantss you. Duh." Eris had a look on her face of 'I can't believe I even had to tell you'.

Sago was scrubbed thoroughly, then given a bath robe to cover himself. Eris yanked him back out into the original room, and shoved him down in a chair. She snapped again, and yellow snakes slid up Sago's struggling body to bind him to the chair. "W-what are you doing…?" Nervousness weaved into his question.

"Cutting your hair, boy. You have sssplit endsss…" Holding up a stand as proof, Eris set to work on Sago's hair.

Half an hour (and much struggling) later, Sago was released with a new hair cut. His hands (now bound by a single yellow snake) were being pulled on by Eris, who was forcibly dragging Sago down a corridor. She stopped at a door that looked no different than the others, with the exception of the writing of the plaque on the door. Sago was shoved in again ('Really, do they have to be so violent…?') and found himself in a huge wardrobe. Eris dragged him down rows of clothes until she suddenly stopped, pulled out a simple blue yukata, and muttered "Thisss iss good…" After confirming that it would fit Sago, she pulled him down another aisle, and grabbed a gold colored sash, and a few pieces of gold jewelry. Next was a pair of dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue sandals. She pushed Sago into a separate room, pulled the snake off, and ordered "You, change. I will be right back." She scurried off, leaving Sago to pull on the items that Eris had left him. When Eris returned, Sago had just finished putting on his sandals. Eris grabbed him, and quickly ran a powder through Sago's hair, making him smell like vanilla. She grabbed a golden stud with a sapphire in it, and before Sago could protest, she rammed it into his ear with precision, and placed the back in.

"Don't take that out. You are Masster'ss, and that markss you as hisss." Eris leaned over quickly, snapped on a golden anklet, and straightened back up.

"Finissshed. Now, let'ss get you to Gyasssa…"

-----

Mushra sighed in contentment. He had eaten his fill at the local diner, along with Kutal and Yakumo, and because they had eaten so much, the innkeeper (who was also the barkeep) had given them a room for free. He surveyed the room; It was rather nice, but, he supposed, they were some of his best business in a long time. There were two beds and a couch, and because Kutal couldn't fit on it, who was on the couch was between Mushra and Yakumo. This meant, of course, that Mushra was on the couch. But still, it was a comfy couch. Kutal and Yakumo were currently out trying to find a place to put Hakuba and Kutal's car. Mushra sighed again, just not as happily as last time; He had heard something in the bar, something that made him uneasy…

---FLASHBACK---

"I heard that he's back again… and that his following is stronger now…" An elderly lizard Enterran hissed to his companion.

"Gyasa…? But wasn't he killed by Mushrambo?" The other lizard's voice was clearer over the din of the bar than his friend's.

"SHH! Not so loud… It was rumored, but they never found his remains…" The elder lowered his voice even more, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them; Mushra caught his glance, but pretended to be just glancing around.

"Weird…" The other commented, then went back to sipping his drink.

---END---

That had been an hour ago, and Mushra had yet to tell Kutal or Yakumo about what he had overheard. He'd tell them when they got back to the room, he decided.

-A few minutes later-

"Mushra! Kutal and I are back!" Yakumo called from the door.

"Hey guys. Where did you end up putting Hakuba?" Mushra stuck his head around a wall to see his friends.

"We found an old shack that did quite nicely…" Kutal answered Mushra's question.

As soon as Yakumo and Kutal had settled themselves back in, Mushra said "I've got something to tell you guys…"

------

OOO!!! A non-existent cliffhanger… amazing… well… what did you think…? Good, not good, what? Review and tell me please! I really want to know… Oh… btw, I'm looking for a Beta, so if someone would like to be mine, please tell me too. Lol, anyway, Eris is _really_annoying to go over in spell check; all those extra S's are screwing with my computer… So far the word count is 1986; I'm close, so I'm gonna count it as 2000. One more thing: If you find any grammatical/usage errors, please tell me. I type in a way that makes it easy to make mistakes… well, BUH BYE!!


	2. Author's Note

NOTICE

NOTICE!! : No, this story has not been abandoned!! (unlike my other stories… this one has a good reason that I'm not updating)

I have been having technical difficulties with my laptop for well over 3 months. Smart me, I saved it on my flash drive… in Microsoft Word 2007. The computer I'm using now is 1993 at best.

I haven't seen my laptop in _ages_… It's fricking annoying…

But don't worry! As soon as I get my laptop back I will start updating again!

Shikamaru's Hot Honey


End file.
